Song Challenge
by planets-in-the-sky
Summary: 10 songs. 10 one-shots. Each surrounding the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Rated T for safety — contains some mild dark themes.


**Song Challenge**

**Rules of the Game:**

1. Think of a fandom/pairing/character/episode etc.

2. Set your iPod to shuffle.

3. For each song, write. Stop when the music ends: _**no cheating.**_

4. Do this ten times.

5. Post!

* * *

**A/N:** I saw this on somebody's tumblr and decided to give it a go. It was written late last night so excuse me if some of it doesn't entirely make sense and/or is a little cheesy and/or is slightly out of character. I decided to give it a go because... well, why not? Rated T to be safe (includes some minor dark themes).

**Pairing:** Rose/Doctor. (It just depends on _which_ Doctor.)

* * *

1. **Wherever You Will Go - Charlene Soraia**

_Rose/Ten. Sprouted from one of the short scenes at the beginning of 'Army of Ghosts'._

Windswept beaches or faraway planets; hand-in-hand or shoulder-to-shoulder. A grin from you and grin from me. We'd run. Run to heaven; run to hell. Down the streets and into the sunset, the TARDIS would wait.

"How long are you gonna stay with me?"

We observe the drifting dinosaur-like creatures above our heads and lock one another's gaze.

"Forever," I whisper solemnly as if I mean it. _Forever. _

* * *

2. **A Beautiful Mess - Jason Mraz**

_Rose/TenToo. "The one adventure I can ever have."_

It's a perfect day. The sun rides high up in the sky as the clouds fade into nothingness. The evening bares dry. Smoke from a barbecue in the distance drifts high above their heads as Rose and the Doctor smile to one another with the tenderness they always share. The stolen moments in life.

"Lazy Sundays out in the garden with Rose Tyler," the Doctor muses. "There's something I never thought I'd be able to say."

She giggles girlishly; nodding solemnly with agreement. "The one adventure you can never have."

"Liar!" He sticks out his tongue; contradicting his own words. "I'm having it. I'm _living_ it _right now_."

* * *

3. **Bring Me To Life - Evanescence**

_Rose/TenToo. When things take a turn for the worst..._

The Oncoming Storm; it's only now she understands why. With her mascara and tear stained face, she observes the mess that had just been created. Broken plates - a tattered relationship. Her back lays hunched against the wooden door of their flat. On the other side, the Doctor lays his the same, his eyes drawn to the ceiling with a numb expression on his face. He's not proud. But he's not ashamed.

He's human. _Too human._ But yet too Timelord to understand what being human is like.

And so, he sighs. Apologies are always best kept until the morning, anyway.

* * *

4.** Wonderwall - Oasis**

_Rose/TenToo. _

A rock to rely on. It's simple, but yet oh so complicated. He's old, but he's new. Rose watches him sleep from afar, admiring the vibe of wonderfulness she usually senses from him with a pained smile. It's like Christmas all over again. Regeneration, except it's _not_. It _never_ will be again.

_One life. _

That's nothing. For the Doctor, one life will never be enough. Not with his dangerous lifestyle.

_Rose Tyler. _

The way her name formed in his mouth was familiar, but so alien. It was different. He pronounced his 'r''s with more of a roll. The memory crushed at Rose's chest.

_I could spend it with you. If you like. _

_Like?_ Understatement of the century. She's gonna save him, _somehow_, and _fast._

* * *

5. **My Dilemma - Selena Gomez and The Scene**

_Rose/Ten. Because more 'The Girl in the Fireplace' aftermath fics need to be written. _

I don't know you sometimes. I know you would've left. You would have left me without so much as a second thought. Mickey and I are nothing - _we're apes_ - compared to _her_. Madame de Pompadour. Her golden locks and wishful thinking. You're face said it all. I can read your eyes like an open book.

"You love her, don't you?"

My heart sputtered out the words, almost in disgust. You gave me a look. _That_ look.

"No." You were defensive. _But why?_ "Timelords can't love."

* * *

6. **The Only Exception - Paramore**

_Rose/Ten. Sexy specs and a prompt from the deleted scene of 'Journey's End' ;)_

Heart beats softy; one beat at a time. I see you watching, catching my eye in your own.

"Where to, Miss. Tyler?"

Those glasses. Those unneeded, _sexy specs_ you are forever wearing. You do it on purpose, as if you know.

"Er..." I clear my throat. _Remain posture. Control your breathing._ "Anywhere?"

I shrug, leaving you grinning after me over the control panel of the TARDIS.

"Anywhere it is!"

You're like a manic child. A big kid. Swiping the glasses effortlessly from your face - _but, why?_ - you set the TARDIS into gear, sending us flying to the floor.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler.

Rose Tyler and the Doctor.

_Just as it should be._

* * *

7. **Numb - Linkin Park**

_Rose/TenToo. This song got me thinking: "Who is TenToo without Rose?"._

The rage in his eyes; the fear in his shaking limbs. _Where am I?_ He's never really known. He never really will.

With a steady breath, he observes the drop. It's steep, it didn't take an expert to figure that one out. Tightening his grip around the steel railings, he lets his mind wonder. _Will they miss me? Will they even notice I'm gone?_

He founds himself unable to justify the answers. Closing his eyes, he prepares himself for flight.

Because without Rose, what is there left living for?

* * *

8. **Sweet Sacrifice - Evanescence**

_Rose/Nine. Getting over the Timewar and finding something for himself._

The war; the death and destruction. He watched his own planet _burn_. He watched his own people _suffer_. Like a coward, he stayed back and watched. On the front line, he found his place. He tore them apart; each one by one. No regret, no pain, no despair. Just nothing. Numbness. A drunk. A fighting machine trained to kill, and nothing else.

_But her._

Rose Tyler. The colour in his black and white world. The shiver to his shake. His hand to hold forevermore.

_And she was his._

* * *

9. **Already Gone - Kelly Clarkson**

_Rose/Ten. One word: DOOMSDAY._

Some things are just too good to be true. They're dreams; so vivid and life-like that they're real. Because _they are_. But not in the sense of every day, every hour, every minute, every second. It's an endless clock of _when_. _When will it all go wrong?_ Because it will, eventually.

Adjusting his holographic image with his sonic screwdriver, it's only now that he realises. The windswept beach; the family watching him with sorrow-filled eyes from a distance. This was destined from the beginning. And he'd let it happen. He'd let Rose Tyler suffer. And he hated himself for it.

_"I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."_

His heart was on fire, too. _Both_ of them.

* * *

10. **Nobody's Perfect - Jessie J**

_Rose/TenToo. Wedding preparations._

She watches herself in the mirror with scrutinising eyes. She lets her hair fall down the length of her back effortlessly as she applies the last of her make-up to her visibly glowing face with a shaking hand.

_This is it._

_Forever._

He watches from the door in silence. She looks breathtaking; perfect in his eyes. A lot had happened between them to get them up to this point. Rose's initial reaction had been: **_stop_**. She had pushed him away at first when all he wanted - all he _needed - _was for her to pull him in close and whisper soothing promises that everything was going to be alright.

Because it would be in the end. And it _was. She was forgiven._

* * *

**A/N:** Not that bad, I hope? I'm quite happy with the song choices! Reviews would really make my day. Got a favourite? Want to point something out? Feel free! Thank you for reading!

:)


End file.
